


Love's Not A Competition

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Love's Not A Competition

“What are you doing here?” You direct your question to your brother, as you arrive at your boyfriend’s door at the same time as him.

“I could ask you the same question.” Jaebum scoffs.

“Well, I’m his  _girlfriend_.” You counter. “I’m here to spend time with  _my_  boyfriend.”

“I’m here to spend time with my member.”

“You already have him to yourself most of the time!” You exclaim. “Can’t you let me have this one?”

“No can do, sis.”

You stand there staring each other down, for who knows how long, waiting for the other one to give up. Jaebum was being stubborn, especially since he had missed Youngjae ever since he moved out. You were also being stubborn, especially since you barely hangout with Youngjae as it is.

‘Are you up for some friendly sibling competition then?” You challenge him.

“Game on.”

* * *

Youngjae was caught by surprise when you and Jaebum turned up at his place. To be honest, he wasn’t expecting either of you. He had wanted to just stay home to watch his TV shows and cuddle with Coco. Nevertheless, he let you and Jaebum in anyway, knowing that there would be more trouble if he were to decline.

You and Jaebum had spent the whole afternoon trying to get Youngjae’s attention and it was driving him mental. Jaebum was sat next to him on the couch, showing him endless videos of puppies doing adorable things. Everyone knew that Youngjae absolutely adored puppies, but even he was starting to get tired of watching them hour after hour.

You on the other hand, were trying to get his attention through other methods. You had been slaving away in the kitchen, making his favourite meals and snacks. You had sat down next to him on the other side and proceeded to feed him while he was watching the videos. Youngjae eventually got full and you had to stop.

Jaebum gave you a little smirk from his side, indicating that he thought he was winning. This spurred on your competitive side so you had to go with plan B. You cuddle right into Youngjae’s side and slowly start to nuzzle your face into his neck. Youngjae stiffens at your actions, starting to get uncomfortable especially since Jaebum, your brother is right on his other side. He started to pray that you wouldn’t escalate your actions or there would be trouble.

After a few moments, you go in for the kill. You start to leave feather light kisses on his neck. You feel Youngjae stiffen some more and decide to attach your lips to his sweet spot.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Youngjae exclaims as he stands up, causing you and Jaebum to fall against each other. “What’s going on with you two weirdos?!”

“This is his fault!” You yell out, and stand to point at Jaebum.

“My fault?!” Jaebum asks you incredulously, standing up too.

“This was my time to spend with Youngjae-”

“You have him to yourself all the time-”

“You’re going to spend the next three months with him-”

“He was my friend first-”

“Enough!” Youngjae exclaims again, rubbing his temple in frustration. “I know you both want to spend time with me, and I appreciate that. But, did either of you bother to think about what I wanted?”

You and Jaebum are dumbfounded at his question. You certainly didn’t think about what Youngjae wanted, you had just assumed. One look at Jaebum indicates the same thing. The both of you mumble out a quick apology as you look down at your shoes.

“Jaebum, do you mind if I hang out with you tomorrow?” Youngjae asks, once he had made a decision. “We have dance practice anyway. I will treat you to a meal after. Y/N you can stay for the rest of the day if you want?”

Jaebum’s face lights up at the prospect of free food and agrees. You also agree with Youngjae’s suggestion. You and Jaebum make peace with each other before he leaves you alone with Youngjae.

“Babe, I’m really sorry.” You apologise as you approach him for a hug. “You’re right, I should’ve asked first if you had wanted to do something before I came over.”

“It’s okay, Y/N.” Youngjae replies as tightens his arms around you and kisses your temple. “I should have expected you to want to spend time with me, especially since I am going away for tour again soon. How can I make it up to you?”

“TV shows and cuddles with Coco?” You ask before giving him a quick peck on the lips, knowing that this is probably what he wanted to do in the first place. Youngjae’s face lights up at your suggestion, and he starts peppering your face with kisses in appreciation.

“Thank you.” Youngjae whispers in your hair with a kiss as he cuddles into you on the couch.

“You’re very welcome, my love.”


End file.
